wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Hand Grenade
.]] Description '''Holy Hand Grenade '(aka "Hallelujah Bomb" or usually shortened to "HHG" or "Holy Grenade") is somewhat similar to a normal grenade, but with a few crucial differences that make it an entirely unique weapon. The Holy Hand Grenade has a 3-second timer and is always on the "minimum" bounce setting, and these properties cannot be changed. It will NOT explode instantly when the timer runs out, instead, it will wait until it comes to a complete stop before it explodes. So in order for it to detonate, the timer must reach 0 and the Holy Hand Grenade must come to a complete stop. Just before it detonates, a "Hallelujah" sound effect is played. Its unique requirement where it must come to a complete stop before it can explode has led to a few unique schemes that rely on this fact, particularly the Holy War scheme. The Holy Hand Grenade has appeared in countless Worms games making it a popular weapon. Although it is very powerful and has a much larger blast radius than a normal grenade, it isn't classified as a superweapon. The Holy Hand Grenade is seen in the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and is an obvious reference to it. This weapon also made an appearance in the Valve game Team Fortress 2, as the hand grenades replacing the Soldier's normal grenades. Wormopedia Entry Have faith in it. The Holy Hand Grenade is a super strong weapon that can wreak absolute havoc when used in the best possible situation. The key to getting the most from the Holy Hand Grenade is to use it in a bunched area of enemy Worms. Don't worry if they are in the centre of the landscape, the Holy Hand Grenade will catapult the enemy high and wide - often resulting in watery deaths. The Holy Hand Grenade can cause up to 100 points of damage. Usage Simply throw it like the grenade. Bear in mind that you cannot change the fuse time and it detonates only when it has stopped moving, which can be a problem if it explodes earlier than expected. Tips & Tricks * This weapon is best used when an enemy is sitting inside a crater, as it will come to rest right next to the enemy. * Girders are useful to try and create a "funnel" for the Holy Hand Grenade to fall through, as this helps it to stop at the desired location. * Placing a Holy Hand Grenade on top of an enemy and then escaping to safety with a Ninja Rope or Jet Pack is a very common tactic, as it is an effective way of escaping the large blast radius. * This weapon is best used on a group of worms, as it can easily cause over 80 points of damage to each. * Worms next to the Holy Hand Grenade when it explodes are thrown an incredibly large distance, and it is possible to throw an enemy from one side of the landscape to the other even without the Low Gravity utility. For this reason, it can be used to drown most worms standing on open ground. * When on an open landscape, throwing the Holy Hand Grenade high into the air at a steep angle significantly reduces its horizontal travel, so it is more likely to come to rest near where it lands. Of course, it is quite difficult to aim using this method. * This weapon needs to come to rest before it explodes, and so it is not very accurate at long range. Worms on slopes or small platforms are very difficult to hit as it normally bounces away. * The blast radius is incredibly large, and even worms that are not that close to where it explodes are in danger. For this reason, it is usually quite difficult to prevent the Holy Hand Grenade from damaging your own team on a crowded or otherwise cramped landscape. Trivia *The Holy Hand Grenade is a reference to the film called Python and the Holy Grail Monty Python and the Holy Grail. It is known as "the Lord's preferred weapon". The 3-second timer was also mentioned in this film. *Due to lower pixel depth in Worms: The Director's Cut, the Holy Hand Grenade looks like a normal Grenade with a blue aura. *The Holy Hand Grenade has the largest single explosion in the Worms series. *In 3rd generation games, the "Hallelujah" seems to be played twice before the Holy Hand Grenade explodes. *In Worms: Ultimate Mayhem and Worms Revolution, a feedback sound is heard when the Holy Hand Grenade explodes. Category:Weapons Category:Superweapons Category:Reloaded Weapons Category:2nd Generation Weapons Category:3rd Generation Weapons Category:Mayhem Weapons Category:Worms 3D Category:4th Generation Weapons Category:Worms 3 Category:Worms 2 Category:Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Worms Reloaded Category:Worms Revolution Category:Worms Clan Wars